


Rapt

by StrugglingAngel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingAngel/pseuds/StrugglingAngel
Summary: Jackson an alpha is a talented musician and entertainer, but the celebrity life proved itself never forgiving as right before his comeback he has to deal with a scandalous breakup. He had no plans to settle down again so quickly but fate seemed to have a different plan as it threw him for another loop in the form of omega model Mark Tuan.





	1. Chapter 1

**(*Author’s POV)**

It was thought that once you reached adulthood you'd have independence, freedom, and the ability to choose for yourself. Yet as Mark trudged along the hallway leading to his apartment he couldn't help but think how untrue that was. His life as a teenager which was controlled by his parents wasn't so different from his life now. There still were those older than him pulling the strings.

A piece of him wondered if it was because he was an omega or maybe he was just easy to maneuver, listening to his superiors with the proper curtesy. He didn't consider himself a pushover. In fact he was competitive and competent. Whispers from those envious have often said he made it this far by bending to their will...and for their needs.

But it's not like he dreamed of this life. He didn't even audition. He was scouted. Freshly plucked out of high school to be a model. His friends back home said it was a golden opportunity so why not try? So at the age of eighteen he flew alone to a company in a different country that said they'd 'take good care of him'. Making a career out of looking good. Of course there was more to it than that.

There was a price to pay for every paycheck he received as a model.

A good example of such a cost presented itself right in front of his door. A brown box looking so unsuspecting but what laid inside was so troublesome. Sighing Mark unlocked his door before grabbing the box and heading inside. Most of the time he enjoyed the peace of the place to call his own. But it hasn't been all so peaceful for while now.

It was all thanks to the sender of this box...and countless others.

Mark took a sharp turn as he set it down by the trashcan. It was a bit too big to fit in it. He got his first package five years ago. And in the beginning he was merely confused about the expensive gifts and printed love letters. But as time went on things got creepy. The 'gifts' became raunchy and crude and the letters unnerving. It was clear the sender was not just rich but also a stalker.

When Mark told his manager about the packages he suggested he move. So he did despite the lack of cash in his bank account at the time. And for a period of time he was freed from the unwanted gifts. But in time the stalker seemed to follow. So his manager decided to call the cops. There wasn't much they could do. Everything was so strange.

The package didn't bear an address, name, or anything to give the stalkers whereabouts. But it still was delivered as though it was any other normal package. The investigation was even brought to the mailmen and delivery services and still there was nothing concrete. The only thing they did figure out was that it was most likely an alpha who had the ability to both buy such items and forgo the proper security protocol every one else needed to follow.

But as it was also perceived as not life threatening the investigation had slowed down after several frustrating dead ends. So Mark not one to whine decided to just put up with the annoying packages and the lack of complete peace of mind wherever he goes. Putting trust into those authoritative figures that they were right. That no danger would come his way.

Focusing instead on his work at hand.

And just as he moved to his living room area to put his bag down his phone began ringing. Plucking it out from his pocket he answered it.

"Hello?"

"I have good news. I got you a job." He other on the line responded. His manager was a thirty-two year old male beta by the name of Mr. Cha

"...Another one?" Mark replied wondering what was put on his plate now other than modeling and photoshoots.

"Yes I ran into a Mr. Yoon. He's a music video director and has just started shooting Jackson Wangs newest MV for his upcoming comeback. He knew that I worked for INSK and asked me if I knew any people willing to be in his music video on such short notice. And so knowing your situation I got you the job." He explained.

"I'm not that poor hyung." Mark sighed.

"I know but you could use the money and the publicity wouldn't hurt either. It has been a little while since you've appeared in a music video you know?"

"I'm aware. So what is it I have to do?" Mark asked wanting more details about the job.

"When I asked he merely said to 'have a good time and look nice for the camera'. Not so different from what you usually do. Just do what they say and keep it professional and you'll do fine."

"...That's all?...Maybe I should do some research then." Mark shook his head.

"Whatever helps I guess. Oh and question, when's your heat this month? I don't want it to run into the schedule."

"Um I already-...It's next week." Mark gave up reminding the older.

"Ahh...it crosses over. Darn. I told you it was short notice and they'll need you for maybe two days that's it. It's such a good opportunity too...If you take suppressants don't you figure it'll work?"

"Well I mean...that's what they're for but I may not be in the best condition." Mark replied dreading the job already.

"That's fine just treat it like one of those days you know. I trust you'll do fine. And if you need I'll have some suppressants ready for you."

"No need I have some." Mark frowned.

He always hated suppressants. They always made him sick. Sure he wouldn't feel all hot and needy but they made him nauseous and dizzy. Especially if he hasn't ate enough that day. Which happens often due to work.

"Good. Well I got to go I'll text you the details. Alright?"

"Yeah okay." Mark replied as his manager quickly hung up right after.

He understood Mr. Cha was a busy guy with more than one artist to look after but sometimes Mark really felt the minimum effort was put into 'looking after him'. And yet in this unknown land speaking a foreign tongue and trusting these strangers Mark had no choice but to be guided with what they thought was best. But the older he got and the longer he stayed in the game gaining recognition and something of a career he felt it increasingly become more irritating to agree politely.

**\---**

"Can you believe it?? After almost what was to be a year this happens!" Jackson raved pacing angrily in a place that wasn't his venting to his friend and neighbor.

"It's a messed up world ain't it?" JB responded having had the responsibility as Jackson's hyung and friend listened to his ranting.

It wasn't that Jaebum didn't care. He did truly think it was a horrible thing that this had to happen so out of the blue and so close to his comeback too. It was just he already had a lot on his mind and to be honest he never did like that Yejin chick anyways. Good riddance to her...but it's not like he could so easily say that so soon after the fact.

"Yeah! And to find out about it through the media! Checking my phone which suddenly started to blow up with messages and notifications that my girlfriend for almost a year was spotted getting handsy with some background character from her newest film?!" Jackson stopped walking gesturing widely with his words.

"I know man I know." Jaebum shook his head.

"And what's more she has the nerve to ignore me?! And all those idiots out there said I was the one cheating on her! Hah!!"

"It's all around fucked up man but unfortunately it happened. And I realize you're angry but you have the chance to walk away from this loss as the winner still." JB reminded wanting to move on to a solution rather go in a continual circle of what she did.

"...You know what you're right! I'm not gonna sit here and play the victim! If she thinks she's gotten away as the victor somehow she's wrong!" Jackson said triumphantly as he grabbed his stuff, stomped to the door, and slammed it behind him.

JB didn't know what Jackson had going on in his mind but he knew there was probably very little that would change it now.

The apartment he lived in was a hot spot for celebrities because of the security and privacy it gave. But somehow despite that the ever social Jackson quickly got to know his neighbors. Two born in the same year as him, Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung, and three younger Youngjae, Bambam, and, Yugyeom. A producer, an actor, a singer, a designer, and a dancer.

Somehow in all it's unlikeliness but totally envisioned ways they became friends and neighbors.

But as of the moment that second eldest living there by the name of Jackson Wang, a artist and entertainer was going through something the other six can't say they've been through. A scandal...a public break up. Jackson's girlfriend by the name of Kang Yejin who was also an actress was caught cheating. The celebrity couple who's relationship went a bust.

It's not Jacksons first painful breakup. But it was the largest one thus it was so much louder. The consequences and feedback would be so much greater as he had the world as his audience. Angry and betrayed Jackson entered his own apartment brainstorming what he could possibly do in response to such unfaithfulness. But an interrupting sound took him out of his ideas. His phone buzzing in his pocket.

Cautiously he pulled it out and looked at it. It was somewhat relieving but frustrating that it wasn't Yejin. It was Mr. Yoon. He probably got wind of this sudden mishap and wanted to know if Jackson would postpone the MV filming right?

"Hello Mr. Yoon." Jackson answered the call.

"Good evening Jackson. You're probably wondering why I called."

"Um well I might have a slight idea." Jackson wrapped an arm around his torso under his bent arm.

"Ah yes I just got word of the bad news. And I would ask if we should wait but in all honesty that's really not much of an option with everything and everyone finally gathered together."

"I'm aware of that sir and I'm completely fine to move on with he scheduled shooting. I'm not going to let her decision effect my career. And-...wait you got everyone? Does that mean you got someone to replace Mina?"

"Yes I'm glad to report some good news to you. I found some model from INSK who was willing to do the job." Mr. Yoon said more cheerily.

"A model?? Wow um...isn't she gonna ask for more though?"

"No it's just a side job for them. It's a boy by the way. His name was Mark...Mark...I can't remember his last name. But I spoke to his manager and he said he's a pro and has done other music videos before."

"...A boy? Is he an omega at least?" Jackson asked unsure.

"I believe so. It wouldn't be a crime if he were a beta right? And at such late notice we don't have much right to be picky."

"Guess so. Well thank you hyung. You're a real lifesaver." Jackson replied with an exhale. 

"No problem. And get some sleep and relax. I need you well rested for the shooting. And try not to let the Yejin stuff get to you too much. You're bigger than her." Mr. Yoon encouraged.

"Right I will."

"Alright see you in a few days. Bye."

"Bye." Jackson hung up and let out a loud and tired sigh.

Taking the silence to just take a moment to just swallow everything that just happened. The day started so normal. Nothing extraordinary or unusual. Yet just in coming home the rug was yanked from underneath his feet. Yet unlike your moving picture type breakup Jackson was more upset than sad. It wasn't a painful hurt a much as it was an irritating sting.

But what JB said earlier stuck with him. He won't let her be the one to come out as the one unscathed. Treating this twisted turn of fate like a rash it may show and it may bother for a while but in analyzing his heart he knew it would clear up. It wasn't the end of the world. It was a hiccup, a small road of speed bumps. He could get over this. Maybe it would ache seeing her in person but even then he knew he could move on

The anger will die down and feelings will dull. It wasn't easy going through this ritual of reminders but it was necessary. Similar to how she found someone better to do he had more important things to attend to.

Like focusing on his work at hand.

**\---**

Days would pass. And as difficult as it may seem in the moment you won't always feel this way. Be it the constant buzz of the scorching spotlight or the feeling of being constantly watched by someone unknown. Even in such trialing times somehow these two ends of the spectrum could find a moment to sit back and smile. One surrounded by friends enjoying their noisy company the other securely buckled in a moving car blissfully absorbed in the video playing in his hands.

Those two both ready for a job to complete. Both intending to do their best. Jackson already there on location as the rest of the cast and crew were arriving on time. Mark had spent the last couple days studying a bit on this Jackson Wang whom he's only seen in snippets here and there. Learning different things from his sense of humor in shows, tastes in music from previous mv's and interviews, and just recently finding out how he was involved in a bad breakup.

And it was just last night around midnight Mark wondered if all this research was even necessary. But admitted to himself he found the alpha fun to watch. He caught himself laughing aloud more than once while falling down the rabbit hole that was Jackson's trail of humorous quips and actions on various shows on YouTube. It actually made this whole ordeal more exciting as he was anticipating meeting the guy.

It wasn't till his manager actually had to tap his leg pulling his attention away from his phone. Pulling out his earbuds he looked up to see they had parked at what was their destination.

"Come on hurry we're barely on time." Mr. Cha said as he opened the side of car and grabbing a couple things.

"Right." Mark replied as he tucked his phone and earbuds into his bag and quickly maneuvered out from the vehicle.

It was probably less often than not that Mr. Cha accompanied him to his shoots but it was more on important schedules would he join. The both of them walked briskly from the parking lot. Mark merely observed his surroundings as he followed his manager who had a better idea where they were going.

"Oh Mark I forgot to ask earlier but you did take some suppressants right?" Mr. Cha asked as they were searching for the elevators that would take them down to the enclosed parking lot area where they'd be shooting.

"First thing this morning." Mark nodded.

"What? It's almost noon now. How long do those things last?" His manager stopped to give Mark a displeased look.

"Um around twelve hours or so." Mark answered sheepishly.

"I'm not sure how long you're gonna be here Mark. Geezus okay well did you just take one?"

"Yeah."

"You have the bottle with you right? Here take one more. Better safe than sorry." Mr. Cha handed Mark a water bottle he kept on hand.

Mark let out a small breath as he slowly moved to unzipped the pocket that held the pills.

"Don't take your time hurry it up. We aren't exactly early." His manager even opened the bottle for him.

"I didn't eat more than a shake this morning though." Mark grumbled as he opened the container and poured out another pill.

"During the break I'll get you another shake alright? So come on now."

Mark just did as he was told fearing the side affects to come. He wondered how bad they might be. He'd done this before sure but back then he wasn't on such a strict diet. Once he was finished his manager was quick to help him pack the pill and water bottle away as he then ushered him to the elevators...that were unfortunately under repair.

"Blast it." Mr. Cha shook his head as they then walked a bit further down to take the stairs.

Soon enough they arrived at the exiting door at the bottom and in walking out they easily spotted the lights and cameras pointing at their destination. They sprinted over to join the rest of the crew who were both readying and conversing.

"Hurry and introduce yourself. And remember be professional." His manager whispered to him taking his stuff away from him as they got closer

"Okay." Mark gave a stiff nod feeling his heart rate pick up some. Being an introvert by nature, meeting so many new people never did seem to lose the anxiety it brought with it.

And as soon as he walked onto the set where it seemed the other extras were getting to know each other he felt as though everybody's eyes shifted onto him.

"Um hello." Mark bowed to the crowed not really caring if there were those younger than him there.

Most bowed back while a couple others just eyed him. But after a few seconds of being lost he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with the guy he had only seem on screens and paper alike. Mr. Jackson Wang. He was both shorter and handsomer in person. 

"Hi you must be Mark, right?" Jackson smiled warmly at him extending a hand. It was hard to believe this guy was the same guy that was currently involved in a heated scandal.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mark replied shaking Jackson's hand briefly.

"Likewise. So I heard you were a professional model right?" Jackson asked.

"Well technically yes. But um this was kind of last minute and to be honest I'm not one hundred percent certain as to what I'm supposed to do." Mark said feeling like his pace of words were off.

"Oh don't worry about it. We're probably the ones who should apologize for throwing you into the job like this. Haha. But it's pretty simple. This first half all you really have to do is look like you're enjoying yourself. It's kind of a party vibe ya know?" Jackson explained.

"...Yeah. And the other half?"

"Oh when the song slows we're gonna switch outfits and props and this time all you gotta do is sit there and look nice for the camera. Which I'm sure you'll nail."Jackson grinned.

"...Right." Mark replied feeling a growing pressure in his stomach which he couldn't yet identify as hunger, nausea, or nerves.

"Jackson I need you here for a second!" The director called out diverting the others attention.

Mark could only let out an inner sigh as he was still left to rely on what knowledge he had. He slowly moved towards the rest of the crowd somewhat aimlessly. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be towards the front or the back. He opted to hug the sides. As he casually scanned the crowd he wondered if they had any better idea as to what they were doing. Another thing he noticed was the diversity of the cast.

It wasn't long that Jackson was kept away as he soon returned to in front of the camera. Mark figured since he wasn't scolded on his chosen placement he was in an okay spot. And in what seem an all to sudden start the director called out something that was unintelligible to Mark then the music began playing. Mark quickly had to overcome the feeling of suddenly being thrown into a game he didn't really know how to play.

Recalling what Jackson said earlier about a party vibe the rest of the people began acting and moving their bodies as though they were at a club. The song itself started out as mild party vibe but as the lyrics went on the beat built up. Mark who needed to react accordingly followed his instincts and played along grooving to the beat. It wasn't impressive but good enough for someone who hardly ever went to clubs.

Listening to the music and pretending to be chummy with the other people around him Mark felt his stomach gurgle. He wasn't moving a whole lot yet but in the moment he blamed the nerves that came with the concern that he was doing a good job or not. But as the song sped up the people began to gather around Jackson as to hype up the singer. Mark followed the crowds actions putting his hands up, bouncing on his feet, and bobbing his head.

And to his absolute dread his nervousness was quickly shifting to nausea. But with all the stuff going around him and his managers reminder to be professional Mark ignored the dizzying feeling. He knew it was likely due to the pills as they were made to be quick to affect the body. Mark prayed his discomfort and sick feeling didn't show on his face as he was supposed to be enjoying himself and the music playing.

It maybe was only a couple verses more but for him the music couldn't stop soon enough. Again the director called a stop and the music halted. As did Mark as he went from hyping Jackson to being bent over with his hands on his knees looking like he just ran several miles.

"You okay?" A female voice asked catty-corner to him.

"Yeah aha." Mark replied only glancing at the lady before moving away looking for his manager.

What he didn't know was that lady wasn't buying his act. She was actually good friends with Jackson. Her eyes followed Mark who was trying to pull of a calm demeanor but he had a look of unease on his face. She jogged up to him noticing that he was looking for someone or something.

"Are you sure you're okay? We have bottled water just right over there." She spoke pointing over he shoulder where the majority of the crowd was.

"Yeah I'm just looking for my manager or um- the bathroom?" Mark replied immediately trying to straighten his posture as it was becoming harder to stand up straight.

"Oh umm I think there's one in the building. Let me ask." She said also now looking around for someone.

Leaving Mark's side she spotted Jackson who was looking at the playback of what they just filmed beside the cameraman and director.

"Jackson!" She called out to him.

"Yeah?" Jackson lifted his head up looking her way.

"Hey one of the extras needs to use the restroom. Where is it?" She asked approaching him and turning to point out Mark.

"Oh I know there's one on the lobby floor since I used it this morning but it took me forever to find. Plus it also needs a passcode." Jackson wondered what the fastest course would be.

"I'll take him. Just give me the passcode." She offered knowing Jackson was busy.

"Yeah but you'll still need to find it. You know what I'll run and take him and come back after I let him in. That'd be quicker." Jackson figured already moving over to where Mark was.

"You sure?" She questioned his leaving form.

"Yeah I'll be fast. But yeah the shots look great Mr. Yoon!" Jackson spoke before turning around to escort Mark to the bathrooms.

Mark on the other hand was feeling the need to lean on something as he realized his manager was probably getting him that shake he said he would earlier. Cursing his bad luck he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you need to use the restroom? I'll show you where they are." Jackson asked suddenly guiding the omega along in the direction of the elevators and stairs.

Mark blinked but just nodded his head once not trusting opening his mouth anymore. The world seemed somewhat hazy as the two walked over to the elevators. Jackson didn't even have to bother pressing the button as one of them had its doors already open. Once inside he finally pressed the button to close the door automatically.

And it wasn't till after they shut and he pressed the button to go to the first floor did he actually get a look at Mark. The poor guy looked sick. It confused Jackson as the other look fine when he first spoke to him.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Jackson asked as Mark moved to lean against the side of the elevator.

The alpha moved to help Mark but before he could get hold of him the enclosed space they were in began making a horrible screeching noise as it slowly began going up. Both boys looked up and around alarmed as it kept rising with the sound of a broken down car trudging along on its last wheel.

"The hell??" Jackson said moving over to where the buttons were and began rapidly hitting the emergency button.

As he did so he saw Mark cover his mouth in his peripheral. Snapping his head to look at the omega he recognized that nauseated look. He was gonna puke. Without really thinking Jackson took off his Team Wang hat handing it over to the other to use as something of a barf bag. Mark took it feeling both guilty and relieved. 

But that relief was short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**(*Author’s POV)**

The amount of nervous adrenaline that started to pile up after clearing his stomach of its contents was almost as turbulent as the enclosed space that had every intention to bring them to the top floor. Mark once picking his head up had quickly folded the barf hat and went to lean against the side of the elevator. Soon after he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Looking over he connected eyes with Jackson. And even in the chaotic and noisy situation Mark still managed to feel mortification at what had just occurred.

"You okay??" Jackson asked over the noise of the rising machine.

Mark only nodded back signaling that he was gonna get through the rest of this terrifyingly bizarre happening. Despite his confirmation Jackson stepped closer to the omega, gripping the space between Mark's shoulder and neck.

Mark really wanted to be grateful for the gesture but at the moment he didn't want to be touched especially after he had just hurled. And having no other choice but to wait they stood there huddled in the corner as the noise became worse as it began slowing down and eventually coming to a stop.

"...We aren't going back down now are we?" Jackson asked unmoving but took a second to look at the space all around them.

"I hope not." Mark replied as he held his stomach.

"Should we try opening the doors?" Jackson asked turning to Mark.

"Yes." Mark replied ignoring the logical part of his brain that had a much more wary answer.

"But wait what if we go flying back down?"

"I don't think that'd be the case." Mark said as he peeled himself away from the corner and Jackson.

He stepped up to the button panel having every intention to get out of here.

"Hold on wait! We don't know what pushing any of these buttons will do. This thing seems pretty damn broken. What if it tries sending us even further up, what then?" Jackson said putting an arm in front of Mark's chest.

Mark was only eighty percent sure Jackson was trying to add humor to his real concern. But where normally he'd play along he was in no mood for joking around. He had just vomited out his most recent dosage of suppressants and although he hoped the ones he took in the morning were going to work still he didn't want to take the chance.

So instead of replying he reached out quickly smacking the button to open the door.

"Aah!" Jackson let out a short shout at having just witnessed such swift carelessness.

If Mark weren't so sick he'd probably would have laughed at the alphas face at his regardless action. But unlike either predicted the elevator doors stayed firmly shut. And to Mark that was the worst possible scenario. Well other than the less likely option of plummeting hundreds of feet ending up taking the elevator that would take him further up than he was ready to go.

"...It did nothing." Jackson spoke eyeing the door but was somewhat relieved nothing else happened.

Mark on the other hand was now beginning to get panicky. He then reached out slapping the ground floor button. Waiting for a few seconds he realized they were not going to move. Gritting his teeth he then began to press every single button on the panel.

"Hey hey, what are you doing??" Jackson questioned forcefully wedging himself between Mark and the abused buttons

"We need to find a way out." Mark simply replied but his voice gave away his urgency.

"Don't get worked up. I'm certain that the staff will figure we've been gone too long and will come looking for us." Jackson tried to reassure.

"Thats great and all but we aren't exactly in a place they can easily find us. And even if th-they did they'd have to find a way or someone to crack this thing open." Mark raised his voice slightly.

"So all we need to do is stay calm and be patient." Jackson said patting the side of Mark's arm.

"For how long?"

"Well I'd say...no more than an hour or so." Jackson figured. Of course there was no sure answer.

"An hour...or more...stuck in here wi-..." Mark cut himself off not intending to insult the other as it wasn't really his fault they were in this predicament.

"With me? What's wrong with me?" Jackson still though picked up on Mark's words.

"No it's not you it's just I really don't want to be in here longer than I have to. But it seems like I really have to as we have no choice." Mark sighed moving back to the right hand corner.

"I feel the same but I don't think you are such bad company." Jackson replied feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I'm kind of embarrassed." Mark decide to settle with that explanation. 

"Oh, about the puke thing? Don't worry about it. I've seen worse." Jackson waved a hand dismissively. 

"No- well that too but I um-...can get really bad claustrophobia." Mark decide to settle with that explanation for the moment praying innerly the worst outcome would not come.

"Ahh well...do you have any methods to cope?" Jackson asked.

"Um...breathing in a bag?" Mark answered not completely sure if that was a coping method. It seemed plausible enough.

"...Hmm, well we seem to be out of that at the moment. Any others?" Jackson said looking about as if a paper bag would make itself seen.

"..." Mark went silent thinking of a way to help that didn't require any assistance.

"Maybe a distraction? You know to keep you mind focused on something else?" Jackson suggested.

Mark could only shrug finding no excuse. His impromptu lie was becoming increasingly meaningless. Well if he did start to act off at least he could pin it on that for...however long.

"Okay let's...let's chat." Jackson said as he moved to sit down. He was going to suggest banging on the doors to maybe alert somebody faster but now he felt that may not help Mark's case.

Mark followed suit sliding down to sit against the wall of the elevator carefully handling the barf hat he still held at a bit of a distance from him.

"...So where are you from?" Jackson asked first.

"LA." Mark answered trying to settle his mind down. Maybe this chit chat will help his brain panic less.

"Oh cool, I have a couple people I know from Los Angeles. How old are you?" Jackson smiled as he combed a hand over his hair.

"Here, twenty-four."

"Ah...I guess I should be calling you hyung then. I'm twenty-three." Jackson scratched the side of his head. 

Mark just nodded in response. Funny when he wasn't panicking he was returning to his reserved self.

"I'm from HongKong. Have you ever been?"

"No, I haven't."

"I've never been to LA so I guess we're even then hah. But I do want to visit one day. Is your family still in America then?" Jackson asked wondering how similar they were as foreigners.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"My family too. They're back in China. I miss them quite often. But on a more cheery note I'm glad I'm doing well enough to make them proud. Even if we are so far away." Jackson spoke with a sentimental look on his face.

Mark gave an understanding nod in response.

"But what about you? How'd you get into modeling?" He changed the subject.

"I was scouted."

"Really? Wah...but I guess I can see why." Jackson smiled at Mark.

If Mark recalled correctly that was the second time today Jackson gave him a round about compliment on his looks. But Mark didn't really know how to respond. Say thank you? That didn't seem right though.

"...It's nothing really." Mark replied not sure if Jackson understood that he was referring to himself.

"Well I think it's pretty cool. I mean if you weren't a model...true we wouldn't be in this mess but we also wouldn't be able to have met. Still I admit it's been kind of a rough introduction though, huh? Haha." Jackson spoke then crossing his legs.

"Yeah very." Mark agreed.

And as it would be...the suppressants from that morning did their job. Jackson and Mark got acquainted in their time stuck up there. And it took almost two hours before they would be freed. Mark was allowed or rather told to go home and rest. Jackson gave him a kind farewell saying they should hangout again; although maybe somewhere more spacious.

Mark gave the alpha a kind smile in return feeling warmed by Jackson's friendly nature. And once in the car his manager gave the omega an apology but it was quickly drowned by the onslaught of advising he got from the older beta. Mark just stayed silent for the rest of the car ride home. He wasn't really eager for his heat but being away from the crowds was a huge weight off him.

"And don't be surprised if you're all over social media tomorrow. It'll probably be spilled somehow." His manager sighed as they pulled into the parking space reserved for Mark's residence.

"Yeah..." Mark replied lowly as he moved to get out of the car.

Mr. Cha had been in a cross of being upset and happy, as this although was exposer for Mark but it wasn't the exact kind he was looking for. No doubt people would question what the alpha and omega had been up to during the hour or so trapped together in the elevator. But he decided to give Mark a break of his ranting as he escorted Mark to his apartment.

Soon enough they safely arrived at the right door and Mark punched in the code to open his door.

"You'll be off this week of course so lay low and take it easy." Mr. Cha reminded.

"I will." Mark replied stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

"Good...well then I'll be in touch later okay?" Mr. Cha said as he moved to leave.

"Okay." Mark replied slowly shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a exhausted sigh he moved inside. Taking off his jacket and placing his things down he went about gathering lasting and preserved foods like dried and fresh fruit or maybe some trail mix and snacks. That along with several bottles of water he'd keep in his room for the week. Moving into his room which he had made to his liking that morning before his schedule.

After setting aside the food and water he turned to close the door behind him. He then flopped onto his bed happy to be in its comfort. A few moments later he figured he'd watch some videos until the suppressants wore off. And in clicking on the YouTube app he found his recommendations filled with Jackson Wang related videos. Ah...that's right he had been doing quite a bit of researching lately.

Sighing he scrolled down to find something less...reminding of the events that had just occurred.

**\---**

Two days later and filming was done for Jackson's upcoming music video. Jackson had come home exhausted. He had been swarmed three times by cameras and fans in the last couple of days. Between the soured relationship with Yejin and the odd accident with Mark people were a buzz with questions.

He'd had told himself he'd get done with filming before he'd address Yejin's actions. And now that work was no longer serving as a distraction he knew he'd have to finally break his silence. He had actually wanted to say something the day of the discovery but was advised against it as his anger would probably would have led to him saying something brash. Even if he wasn't at fault.

But as time passed it became something he really didn't want to do. Somewhere in his head he knew there was no written law for him to respond but in the light of stardom he was to know the imperative weight of obligation. So with a lazy hand he reached into his back pocket as he was laid face down on his couch. Taking out his phone he went to his notes.

He was barely able to get his thoughts out in a rough draft when his phone began ringing. Somewhat annoyed his train of thought was ruined, he then sat up seeing that it was his manger. Lately calls from his manager weren't good news. Hesitating he briefly wondered what it could be this time.

"Hello?" Jackson spoke once he picked up the call.

"Jackson, sorry to bother you again but it's kind of a must." His manager an older alpha by the name of Mr. Lee responded.

"It's fine hyung. What is it?"

"I know you may have been avoiding your social media but there is a growing press for an apology to Mr. Tuan." Mr. Lee explained.

"...An apology? For what?" Jackson frowned recalling the incident.

He and Mark had gotten along quiet well and even if a scary experience they parted on a good note. Heck they were practically friends with all the shared information they exchanged during their time together.

"Well, it's due to the lack of information. People are saying you fired him because of the incident and with his sudden departure and how nobody knew he wasn't feeling well...they are jumping to some wild conclusions." Mr. Lee sighed.

"Wahh...people are scary these days." Jackson shook his head slowly. 

"That they are but unlike the issue with Ms. Kang this is painting you out to be the bad guy even more so."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Say sorry? I didn't do anything!"

"I know that. The most ideal solution would have Mr. Tuan clear things up. People will be more opt to believe him at the moment." Mr. Lee spoke feeling sympathetic towards his charge.

"...Well if you had that in mind...did you already contact his people? Or were you expecting me to ask him?" 

"Yes and that's the other thing. I called Mr. Tuan's management and they said that they'd let him know but the decision would ultimately be up to him if he wanted to make a statement to clear things up."

"If that's the case then everything should be okay right? He seemed like a good person so I'm sure he'd be understanding enough to do so." Jackson said optimistically.

"I'd like to believe so as well but when I called again to ask if they had talked to Mark about it and all I got was an overly kind and obscure no."

"...So you want me to contact him directly?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Apparently I was getting annoying and they stopped answering my calls. I never knew INSK's employees to be so rude. But I don't want to start another battle trying to end one. So I had no other option but ask you. You know I wouldn't want to have to resort to this-"

"Hyung it's alright I understand. I'll do it. I was just making sure I heard right. It's like I said he seems chill enough to where I'd feel comfortable asking him so it's all good. But do you have a number I could contact him with?" Jackson spoke as he fixed the sleeve of his shirt.

"No...when I had called his people again to ask for it...well they didn't even pick up. But I'm sure if we ask around-"

"Hey! I just remembered he told me where he lived when we were elevator buddies. Maybe we could go and drop by. No need to go through all those people to get to him, ya know?"

"I don't think an unexpected visit would be proper though." Mr. Lee pointed out.

"Well it wasn't proper that his management were rude either. It's only fair. Plus if we let any of these rumors fester any longer...I'm worried people will really start to hate me." Jackson's voice grew serious and tired.

"...Alright but I'm gonna be accompanying you." 

"Should I bring something?" Jackson thought aloud, not replying to his manager having only vaguely heard what the older had just said.

"Bring something?? There's no need for that." His manager replied in a incredulous tone.

"Why not?" Jackson asked frowning. Of course he had an idea why he shouldn't but in his head it was a kind thing to do.

"Because if it got out people would start talking even more." Mr. Lee replied simply.

"Oh yeah like two alphas visiting an omega's house unannounced isn't taboo enough." Jackson huffed.

"It was you who suggested this."

"I know and I still say as we are both foreigners it wouldn't be so upsetting. Plus who's gonna say anything when it's just us three converging."

"Are you putting that much faith in this guy??" Mr. Lee questioned.

"Well, yeah I mean...he kind of trusted me when we were in the elevator." Jackson said referring to Mark's explanation of his having claustrophobia.

And in listening to the silence from his manager he knew the older understood what he was talking about. Feeling that weakness of sympathy that was firmly grounded be dug up Mr. Lee let out a loud sigh.

"...What do you want to bring?"

"Great! So when should we go? Tomorrow? I'm free tomorrow. We should go in the morning maybe?"

"At a decent hour. Perhaps around nine or ten. That is if he's even home. If he isn't we'll have to leave a letter or something. But hey you didn't answer my question. What do you plan to bring?" Mr. Lee responded.

"Okay at ten o'clock tomorrow."

"That's fine but answer my question." His manager insisted.

"I was thinking something edible. Everybody appreciates food." Jackson finally answered.

"Very well. Send me the address and I'll be there to pick you up."

"Alright sounds good. I'll text the address to you. Talk to tomorrow then." Jackson replied.

"Okay bye. And get some rest."

"I will bye." Jackson then hung up.

After the call ended he flopped back onto the couch. It was always interesting to see the differences in views and culture. What's so wrong about bringing a gift to someone you knew when visiting? Was it because Mark is an omega? The assumption because he was a alpha that they'd go and do something inappropriate was so aggravating.

He just wanted to get this mess cleared up and give something small for all the trouble that the other and he had shared. And yet laying there Jackson wondered...why was it so hard to believe that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Aye, finally here's the second chapter. I hope it was okay. Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**(*Author’s POV)**

Why was it so hard to believe? 

Jackson, unaware he was frowning, took hold of his phone and decided to do some searching. Relying on google he typed in the omegas name and hit search. There popped up some basic information and a picture of Mark. Jackson already knew a small chunk of Mark's story and decided he could find more out from the omega in person.

So instead he clicked on images. And as the array of photos of the model popped up he still went unaware of how his face eased into one of curiosity. Scrolling he looked at the photos admiring the others beauty and style. One photo really caught his eye so he tapped on it.

He probably spent five seconds looking at it before he zoomed in on the corner of Mark's mouth noticing a small beauty mark above the left corner of his lips.

Feeling his eye twitch as he had yet to blink. He stared at the photo taking in the pose and graceful features the omega carried so naturally. He'd probably spent a full minute or two just taking in the photo before he swiped at the screen and another image was shown. It was for the same magazine but a different pose.

Jackson hurriedly shut his eyes and let out a sharp noise as he inhaled through his nose. Clicking the button on top his phone he shut it off and smacked it onto his chest face down.

That’s why.

**\---**

Mr. Lee sat in the drivers seat as he watched Jackson jog his way over to the vehicle. Upon opening the door the older was greeted by Jackson's overly cheery voice.

"Thanks hyung. I hadn't the opportunity to get anything last night." Jackson said patting his managers shoulder before he went to sit in the seat behind him.

"Yes yes now where are we going?" Mr. Lee asked starting the car.

"It's really close by. Here's the address if you want to put it in your GPS." Jackson said handing over his phone.

"...Oh, I know where that is. It's right next to that chocolate shop." Mr. Lee stated as he handed the phone back to Jackson.

"Yeah, that one." Jackson replied sitting back and buckling himself.

And for a period of time it was silent in the car as Mr. Lee drove Jackson away from his apartment. But at almost at every stop Mr. Lee would look in his rear-view mirror at Jackson who was ever so casually looking at his phone. Something was much too curious about where they were going. Almost halfway there as they were stopped at a red light, the older decided to finally speak up.

"So what were you planning on getting him?"

Jackson looked up from his phone."Mm...I was thinking some snacks or sweets." Jackson replied sliding his hand on the side of his neck.

"Hmm...would those sweets happen to be chocolates?" Mr. Lee questioned as he began driving again as the light turned green.

"Uhh well...you know...they might be?" Jackson made a curious face shrugging with a hint of sheepishness to his voice.

"No."

"Why??"

"Buying an omega chocolates is the equivalent to buying them flowers. It carries romantic connotations." Mr. Lee said matter of factly.

"But you said I could buy him something edible. And chocolates are edible." Jackson argued.

"They may be edible but it delivers a message you needn't be sending to him." Mr. Lee said strictly.

"But chocolates are so much more classy than a bag of chips and a can of soda." Jackson pressed his lips together irritably.

"It doesn't matter how you reason it. It will give the wrong impression and I'm not going to let that happen."

"...It's my money." Jackson mumbled in Cantonese knowing the older wouldn't understand.

"...Look I'm sorry if you wanted to get something nicer for him but for cautions sake I think you need to stick to more neutral foods. There are plenty of other foods that are more 'classy' than chips and soda. Alright?" Mr. Lee glanced at the mirror at the younger.

"Yeah...alright." Jackson sighed.

The rest of their trip to the store was a bit chilly as Jackson eyed the chocolate store longingly before marching off to the store which was his supposed destination. His manager joining him didn't help much as he hovered over Jackson's shoulder as he plucked some chocolate wafer cookies off the shelf.

"They're chocolate flavored. Not chocolates. They're fair game." Jackson defended his choice before his manager could say anything.

"What if he's allergic to chocolate?" His manager questioned now poking fun at the younger.

And to his mild surprise Jackson placed the cookies back on the shelf and instead grabbed two of the double chocolate wafer cookies and placed them inside the basket he carried in his other hand, walking away with a mild frown on his face. His manager laughed silently as he followed Jackson around the store as the younger found two more items to buy. An ice tea and some fancy looking multigrain crackers.

Going up to the register the lady there, who fortunately didn't recognize the rising celebrity, calmly scanned and handed back the items Jackson then paid for. And as the clock was getting close to ten o'clock the two hurried back to the car to finally head over to Mark's apartment.

Driving away from the store Jackson then found a good opportunity to open the bag of food items he bought. Looking up often to see where his managers gaze was Jackson pulled out a hidden item he had brought inside his jacket from his place and hid under the seats. And with unnecessarily sneaky movements he placed the item inside the bag and tied it up for better security.

Holding the bag in his lap and having safely carried out his mission he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" His managers voice startled him.

"Huh? Am I not allowed to be happy??" Jackson said disbelievingly.

"No, by all means. But I expected you to be upset with me for a while longer. You know how to hold a grudge after all." Mr. Lee explained.

"Oh well...I guess I'm just happy I'm gonna see him. That's all."  Jackson shrugged feeling his hands grow clammy as they held the plastic bag.

"Jackson...do you like this boy?" Mr. Lee asked bluntly.

"Well, sure I do." Jackson answered no problem.

"No, I mean like...romantically. You just got out of a rather long relationship not even a week ago." Mr. Lee furrowed his brows.

Mr. Lee had been informed about Jackson's tendencies in searching for love, companionship, approval, and affection. The boy was a people person with tons of charm, rising wealth, and a promising career as a singer and entertainer. Top that off with that personable personality of his it wasn't much of a wonder how Jackson seemed to capture so many hearts.

But it was a wonder how he could still give his after so many attempts and fails.

"Yejin has nothing to do with my friendship with Mark." Jackson replied sharply still sore on the subject of his ex.

"So it's just friendship. Right?"

"Well, I guess it goes without saying. Since we didn't exactly shake on it. So yes if that's what you're wondering we are but familiarized acquaintances."

"I wasn't asking where you stood with him now. I want to know if you have feelings for this young man." Mr. Lee clarified.

"I mean...I'd like to get to know him better." Jackson answered with a careful honesty. 

"Jackson...you are very busy and it...it wouldn't be good for you or your career to be rushing into another relationship or anything akin to that. Plus there are things you still don't know about this omega. For all you know he may have a partner already even if he didn't carry their scent." Mr. Lee advised.

"No, he's single."

"...You already asked him? Of course you asked him. Well that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't go on pursuing a relationship especially with your comeback and promotions coming up so soon."

"I know that..." Jackson said glaring at his feet and the floor of the car.

"If you are aware of that then I shouldn't have to tell you that this isn't wise. So before you go and start something you ought not to, use your head and step back and leave this be."

"...Isn't it my life?" Jackson whispered quietly to himself slouching back in his seat and looking out the window.

Watching as they drew closer to their destination Jackson's logical side was telling him to heed his mangers words. You know...before he started something...he couldn't very well stop. Why was he even doing this? The answer was so simple but hard to swallow at the same time. 

It hadn't been so different before after all. With all the different people he's dated, it always seemed to follow a pattern. He'd somehow meet someone he found attractive and make a relatively quick assessment of their personality; thus leading to the ever so exciting chase stage. The stage of spending time together and buying gifts would then soon lead to more.

It was easier when he was young and still relatively unknown. But old habits die hard. This unfortunately applied to the alpha who sat there with a lonely heart he was always trying to mend. Depending on who you asked people might describe him as a hopeless romantic or a charming playboy. Either way he seemed to be always multitasking. Working on building his dream career and building a relationship that'd last.

In many ways, his case seemed both sweet and worthy of sympathy but on the other hand it looked to be self inflicted and reckless. It made sense as the world isn't made of only two colors. So seated there in the car holding the plastic bag containing the foods he bought, Jackson recognized this may very well be another attempt. He'd struck out with Yejin...and the crowds had sure booed him, but in wiping the dirt off his face he was back at the plate.

Sighing, Jackson knew that everyone and his own better judgement was unimpressed as he was once again giving into his old habits without much thought. But could you blame him this time?

**\---**

Exiting his restroom, Mark didn't really try to pick his feet up while walking back to his room. Shivering a little as the air outside his room seemed a tad colder. After entering he closed his door behind himself and his phone began ringing. Normally he'd try to avoid unnecessary calls but as he was three days into his heat he felt well enough to converse. Though it also depended on the person.

Picking his phone up he narrowed his eyes at the caller. Letting out a sigh he decided he'd answer.

"Hey."

"Hey, hyung you aren't busy right now are you?" Bambam's voice responded over the line.

"...No, but I don't necessarily want to talk for hours." Mark replied sitting on his bed.

"When do you ever?" Bambam laughed.

Feeling his eye twitch Mark pulled the phone away from his ear and promptly hung up.

"That little-..." Mark grumbled as he placed his phone beside him as he fell back onto the bed.

But not even ten seconds later his phone was ringing once again. With pursed lips Mark grabbed his phone knowing who was calling back so he answered it.

"Get to the point or I'm hanging up again." Mark immediately warned.

"Okay okay sheesh. All I wanted to do was let you know that ya boy got a promotion!" Bambam said enthusiastically. 

"...A promotion? So you're the one putting the clothes together now?"

"Yep! So long as I get the okay I'm pretty much the one responsible now. And let me tell you...it's so much better than being Mrs. Myeong's assistant. I've already gotten together an outfit for my first debut as a solo designer!" Bambam spoke excitedly.

"That's great Bam." Mark replied scratching the crown of his head.

"And that's not all...Guess who I'm going to be designing for??" Bambam said with a sly tone to his voice.

"...Mei?" Mark guessed another girl that also worked under INSK.

"Hah no, it’s actually you." Bambam answered and Mark could actually envision the smirk the younger undoubtedly wore.

"Huh?? Me? But Mrs. Myeong has always been my main designer. Nobody's told me about this." Mark responded taken by surprise.

"Well, since I worked under her it makes sense right? Plus no one told you because she told me to tell you. And so it is done."

"But...no offense Bam but...you're..." Mark didn't have the heart to finish what he was going to say.

"A beginner? Not as experienced? Compared to Mrs. Myeong I suppose you'd be right but I stand firm in my youthful freedom of creativity. I have a fresh mind just ready to sketch masterpiece after masterpiece! And you my friend will have the privilege to be there from the start." Bambam spoke confidently.

"...So the decisions already been finalized huh?" Mark ignored his friends exuberance.

"Yes, and you already have a job for me to show of my work at a collective promotional party for um...it was some skincare brand but yeah, four days from today at five o'clock ."

"Alright, I'll put it in my calendar." Mark sighed knowing when it came down to it he didn't really have a say.

"Cool, talk to you later then. Bye."

"Kay, bye." Mark then hung up feeling a lot more worn out.

**\---**

Finally, Jackson and his manager arrived at the apartment building when they stumbled onto a new problem.

"You don't know which apartment is his??"  Mr. Lee asked in a hushed tone frowning at the younger.

"Well, it would be kind of weird if he gave me all the specifics right?" Jackson raised his hands and shoulders tensely.

"That it would. Gosh I was so worried about other things I didn't even think about his address." Mr. Lee sighed rubbing his brows.

"Oh! I got an idea. Stay here." Jackson suddenly said as he began walking over to a lady who was gather some things into her bag.

"Hey what are you-...?" Mr. Lee asked and moved to follow but stopped realizing what Jackson had in mind. So instead he turned around and shook his head.

A couple minutes later Jackson came practically skipping back to the older with a grin. He had managed to pry some information from a lady whom actually was a maid familiar with the place and its tenants. She said such information was private but with some wooing from the handsome alpha she believed his story and gave into him.

"Hyung I got it let's go!" Jackson cheered grabbing the other alphas arm dragging him to the elevators.

"What did you say to her?" Mr. Lee questioned as they were finally inside the elevator and heading up.

"I just told her he was a classmate from college that I needed to get to so we could finish a project together but I didn't know his address." Jackson answered mischievously.

"...How'd you ever come up with that??"

"I didn't. Something very similar happened to me in high school back in HongKong." Jackson explained with a short laugh.

"I see...but what a break she knew who he was."

"I know right? About time I had some good luck." Jackson said as he began fiddling with his hair.

"...And remember we are only here to resolve this misunderstanding. Alright?" Mr. Lee spoke sternly as the elevator let them out.

"Mhm." Jackson replied in a noncommittal tone.

Mr. Lee didn't say anymore but kept a sharp eye on his charge. He followed the younger as they eventually found the right door.

"And are you sure this is his place?" Mr. Lee asked as they stood in front of the door.

Jackson didn't reply as he took notice of the package left in front of the door. Picking it up he looked at the name and smiled.

"Yep look. There's his name." Jackson showing the box.

"Very well." Mr. Lee said exhaling as he then was the one to knock on the door.

"Ah geez! Warn a guy before you go knocking." Jackson whispered as he placed the box back down before straightening his jacket.

"This is strictly business Jackson." Mr. Lee felt the need to repeat himself in watching the others behavior.

"I know." Jackson replied but it was clear the older's words weren't really sticking.

Mr. Lee decided not to press it as they waited for Mark to answer his door. And after several seconds Jackson was the one to knock again. Stepping back they waited some more.

"...He must be working. It was unlikely he was to be home in the first place." Mr. Lee spoke as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope containing a letter that spoke of their predicament and hopes for solution.

Jackson visibly deflated as Mr. Lee placed the letter on top of the package.

"Well then that's that. Let's go." Mr. Lee brushed his hands together.

"Wait...um do you think that's the most secure place for the letter?" Jackson halted their departure.

"...No, I guess not. Well I suppose since we know his address now we could just send it to him but that'd probably take longer than I'd like." Mr. Lee spoke watching as Jackson plucked the envelope up.

"I know a trick to this actually." Jackson said as he then approached the door with the letter in hand.

Mr. Lee watched Jackson curiously as the younger began trying to stick the letter into the narrow gap of the door and its frame. And as he was trying his best to wiggle it in without damaging it the door suddenly cracked opened. Jackson had stayed put for comedic affect but it seemed to have a different result than that of amusement.

And in Mr. Lee's point of view he couldn't see the expressions they made as they so randomly found themselves face to face at a very inopportune time. But when the only movement made was Jackson suddenly dropping the letter after almost ten seconds that's when he knew this gag was going on too long. Marching over to Jackson he pulled on he younger's shoulder away from the door.

"Jackson." Mr. Lee raised his voice.

But once he did it was like he broke some sort of spell as Jackson quickly drew his hand up over his mouth and nose and wrapped his other arm around his torso. And in making brief eye contact with Mark, Mr. Lee jumped a little when the omega quickly snapped the door shut. Turning over back to Jackson he looked over the alphas appearance noticing the glazed shock that lingered over his features.

"What was that about??" He asked with a scowl.

Jackson didn't ignore his manager per se, it was more so that he couldn't even hear the older speak as his eyes trained back onto the entrance. Quickly approaching the door again he placed his hands flat against it as he searched for his breath to speak.

"...Mark?" He finally breathed out.

Alarms were going off in Mr. Lee's head as he figured he would have to keep his word sooner than not. He wasn't going to let this continue. Stepping up to the young alpha he grabbed hold of his jacket and shirt collar yanking it back. Lowering his tone he spoke meaning business.

"We're leaving now."

Again snapped out of his concentration Jackson's immediate reaction was to fight back.

"No wait!" Jackson refused to move his feet as he was being dragged with plenty of struggle on both ends.

"No, we are going! I'm not going to let you argue with me this time!" Mr. Lee hardened his face as Jackson was leaning his weight back.

"No I don't-..." Jackson wasn't sure what he was trying to say but his effort was being dragged away in both sense of the word.

Looking over his shoulder, Jackson eyed the door with fierce determination. With the last of his struggle he let the material he was wearing dig into his neck as he stretched and leaned the furthest he could to toss the plastic bag of foods on top of the unsuspecting package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So there's the third chapter heh. I hope it was okay. Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**(*Author’s POV)**

It was that same evening when Jackson had invited his friends over to his apartment but only Yugyeom and Jaebum came as Youngjae and Jinyoung were tied up with their schedules. It was there they chatted and rummaged through Jackson's fridge before deciding to start a game of billiards. But as the topic shifted, their foreign decidedly began to tell them about his wild experience that occurred earlier that day.

"And then when I was all up close to the door trying to get the letter to stay, he opens the door." Jackson spoke as he was sitting on his couch backwards looking towards Jaebum and Yugyeom who were holding cue sticks.

"Did you scare him?" Jaebum asked. Their game had slowed down as they were rather distracted by Jackson's story.

"No, surprisingly neither of us were. The reason why was because he was actually on his heat."

"What??"

"Seriously??" Both Yugyeom and JB responded simultaneously.

"Yeah, and man I swear it was like my feet were cemented down. Yet to be truthful, part of me wanted to move forward but I think because it was so unexpected we just kind of stared at each other."

"How did you manage to not do anything?" Yugyeom asked curiously. 

"Well I told you Mr. Lee was there. He was the one to snap me out of it." Jackson reminded.

"Without a problem?" JB raised a brow.

"...Okay well he might have had to escort me away." Jackson admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"You mean drag?" JB corrected knowingly.

"So what if he dragged me? I've never had such a close call like that before." Jackson huffed.

"Well, props to you for not doing anything rash. But I imagine Mr. Lee had a lot to say to you afterwards." JB spoke leaning on the pool table looking amused.

"Yeah he went on about the usual." Jackson leaned on his hand. 

"About how you shouldn't date or be romantically involved with anyone?" Yugyeom stated nonchalantly. 

Jackson gave the younger a glaring look in response

"Well he has a point but it's not like it was your fault. You didn't know he'd be on his heat." JB pointed out.

"I know right." Jackson agreed.

"Unless...you gave him reason to remind you of such things." JB narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"...Ahh well." Jackson spoke looking increasingly sheepish.

"Ah! Could it be you actually like him hyung??" Yugyeom spoke up catching onto the unspoken revelation.

"Ah, would you excuse me I gotta take this." Jackson said as he picked up his hand as a pretend phone and stood to walk away. 

"Jackson get back here." JB called out to the unsuccessful escapee.

Halting in place Jackson sighed lowering his hand and turning around.

"Okay, so what if I like him? It's still not my fault he's attractive." Jackson crossed his arms defensively.

"None of us are blaming you for finding him attractive or even liking him." JB assured.

"We aren't?" Yugyeom looked at JB.

"No, I'd say we're wondering if you carry the intention of pursuing those feelings of attraction." JB continued.

"Well, would you look at the time. I have some emails I gotta reply to. So if you'll excuse me." Jackson said looking at his wrist and moving away attempting to avoid the questioning again.

"Jackson you aren't even wearing a watch." JB spoke again pausing Jackson's escape.

"Okay okay. I admit I may have a few stray intentions but before you go off and tell me why and that I shouldn't, I've already received an earful from Mr. Lee. So don't bother scolding me." Jackson turned back to face his friends with a frown.

"I'm sure he did. But the question now is if you have any intention to heed his words." JB spoke watching his friends expression.

"...Is that the doorbell? I should probably-"

"Jackson. Just be honest." Jaebum cut his excuse off short.

"...Fine! You got me. Is it such a bad thing I want to get to know him better?"

"You mean get him to go out with you." Yugyeom casually translated.

Jackson gave the younger a sarcastic smile before flipping him off.

"Knowing you Jackson I would say I'm not surprised if not for one thing. Why so soon after the split with Yejin?" JB questioned.

"...You want the truth?" Jackson questioned back.

"The truth would be refreshing, yes." JB nodded.

"Well...the last couple months were were together we weren't spending a whole lot of time together because of our schedules. Because of this we fought a lot and ended up taking even more time apart. You could say...we've been broken up for longer than what was official. " Jackson explained as a scowl formed on his face recalling those final days.

"I see. And this Mark guy...you intend to..." JB spoke but stopped to let the other finished his sentence.

"I told you already. I'd like to get to know him better and...see where it goes from there." Jackson answered shifting his stance.

"You do know the internet would probably have a fit if you were found out, right?"

"Yeah hyung is this really a risk you'd want to take?" Yugyeom added.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be telling either of you any of this." Jackson responded letting out a loud exhale.

"And there's nothing we could do to change you mind?" JB asked tilting his head. 

"...Not really no." Jackson replied pursing his lips.

"I would say I hoped you'd know what you're doing but...I don't think you do." JB sighed moving off the pool table.

"Actually I do know. Well I know my next move at least." Jackson spoke with more confidence.

Jaebum and Yugyeom shared a worried glance before the elder responded.

"And what might that be I'm afraid to ask."

"Your birthday is this Sunday right?"

"Yes why?" JB confirmed as he felt a wary feeling begin to settle in his gut.

"Well I was thinking I could invite him to your party. That'd give me a chance to associate with him."

"Associate? You mean chat him up??" JB looked at the other disapprovingly.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say." Yugyeom said with a chuckle. 

"Would you two stop soiling my good intentions?" Jackson glared at the two alphas.

"My party is going to be at a club. What good intentions?" JB snorted.

"You can have good intentions at a club too you know!" Jackson protested.

"Uhuh. Like drinking water and waltzing on the dance floor." JB replied sarcastically. Yugyeom let out a short laugh at this.

"Haha very funny. Plus it's not like I'm the only one! If he responds in kind you two ass cracks will have to eat your words." Jackson pointed to the both of them.

"Nobody's saying he won't it's just you won't admit you will." JB spoke with a lingering smirk on his face. 

"...Well you still haven't given me an answer. Can he or can't he??" Jackson redirected the subject realizing they were right.

"Hold on, you realize even if I give you permission, who's to say he'd even agree? Did you not just tell us how you randomly showed up at his place during his heat? I'd imagine that didn't leave the best impression on the guy."

"Yeah well I didn't finish my story either. The letter must have worked because not that long ago he cleared up the elevator misunderstanding on a post on his Instagram."

"He did?" JB looked mildly surprised at the fact that the omega would bother getting even more involved with Jackson's messy reputation.

"Is that what gave you the go ahead on the idea of asking him to the party?" Yugyeom asked.

"I suppose you could say that." Jackson shrugged.

"Wait how are you supposed to even ask him? Didn't that incident happen because you couldn't get a hold of him?" JB asked straightening his posture.

"Aha and that's where my story was leading too. Look at this." Jackson said with a grin as he pulled out his phone going to his messages.

Moving closer to his friends he showed them his most recent conversation that was with none other than Mark.

Mark: Thanks for the snacks...and paper bag. :p I owe you a new hat.

Jackson: No problem! :D And sorry for earlier today we didn't know it was that time...haha. Really sorry about that. -_-; But I will hold you to that new hat. ;)

Mark: No worries. And ok :)

"When did you guys exchange numbers??" JB questioned after reading the messages.

"I wrote it on the paper bag that I put in the plastic bag." Jackson informed as he took his phone back.

"What's up with him owing you a new hat?" Yugyeom also questioned. 

"Oh um...don't go around telling but you know how I told you he was sick in the elevator? Yeah, I gave him my hat to use as a barf bag." Jackson quieted his voice.

"Wahh, how gentleman like." Yugyeom patted Jackson shoulder.

"Looks like you two already had a trial run of clubbing aftermath." JB chuckled.

"So is that a yes??" Jackson asked still wanting an answer.

"It was more of a statement."

"But can he? If he says yes that is??" Jackson walked up to JB grabbing hold of the others hands. 

"...Let go of my hands first." 

Jackson immediately retracted his hands and took a step back with a nervous laugh.

"So is that a yes I hear??"

"...Alright knock yourself out." JB relented with a sigh.

"Ahhh thank you hyung-!" Jackson went to hug the older but was stopped by the other who put a hand on his chest keeping him at a arms length away.

Jackson not one to test his luck here just gave JB an air hug instead. Right after he took out his phone and went back to sitting on his couch. Wearing a rather permanent looking grin he was quick to deliver the invitation to the omega.

Both Yugyeom and JB watched as their helpless friend messaged Mark. The eldest of them leaned over to the youngest and whispered something the two undoubtedly agreed upon.

"He's gonna need to knock himself out before his fans do."

"...Mm."

While the two continued their game of billiards Jackson had went and sent a message to Mark.

Jackson: Hey Mark I know this is kind of random but what are you doing this Sunday??

He waited not so patiently for the omega to respond. Part of him wondered if it was even okay for him to be texting the guy during his heat. But the other seemed so casual in his replies so he didn't feel as bad. Plus he didn't want to wait until the last minute to ask. And eventually his patience was rewarded a few minutes later.

Mark: Um it's my day off. Why?

Jackson: My friend is having a birthday party that evening at a club called Sunrise. I wanted to invite you.

Mark: Oh cool but wouldn't I be uninvited?

Jackson: Nah I asked him he said he was fine with it.

Mark: Are you sure?

Jackson: Yeah I'm totally sure!

Mark: Well if you say so... But who's your friend?

Jackson: His stage name is JB he's a producer. His real name is Im Jaebum.

Mark: Oh I actually think I've seen him before. Didn't he win an award for best song writer recently?

Jackson: Yeah he did. I actually won best male artist at the same award show too you know?

Mark: I know :P

Jackson: Eheh :') But is that a yes???

Mark: Well I guess I have no good excuse to say no...so...But why his birthday party?

Jackson: What do you mean "why his birthday party?" ??

Mark: Is there a reason you're inviting me?

Jackson: Because I want you to come?? >_>;

Mark: Well ok.

Jackson: Is that weird to you?

Mark: No. It's just if you wanted to hang out you didn't need a party as an excuse.

Jackson nearly dropped his phone after reading the others text but quickly regained his composer to reply.

Jackson: o-o;;; You're scary hyung.

Mark: Why?

Jackson: I've never felt so attacked over a simple message like that before.

Mark: Lol

Jackson: But you're gonna come though right?

Mark: If I can somehow sneak over there then...sure.

Jackson: Ah is your management strict?

Mark: Yeah. They gave me quite the earful for that post I put up earlier today. :/

Jackson: They really don't like me do they?

Mark: It's not solely you. They're just kind of like that. So I'm sorry they treated you and your manager so rudely.

Jackson: Don't worry about it. I should be grateful for your response though. It took quite a bit of heat off me. v-v

Mark: It's nothing to be grateful for. It was actually good for my conscience as well.

Jackson: If I could hug you I would. And I actually just thought that maybe I could pick you up?

Mark: Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just get there by taxi.

Jackson: Ok but if you need a ride just contact me.

Mark: Ok but is there a dress code?

Jackson: Dress code? Haha no you can go casual or dress it up a bit if you want.

Mark: Ah sorry it's a habit that comes with being a model.

Jackson: Oh that's right! Go ahead and dazzle us!

Mark: No thanks. It's not my birthday party after all. :')

Jackson: I don't think anyone would mind.

Mark: You're funny.

Jackson: Thank you but I'm also very serious.

Mark: Hah. What time is the party at?

Jackson: Seven o'clock in the VIP room. 

Mark: Okay cool.

Jackson: Oh before I stop bugging you. Can I take you up on your offer?

Mark: The hat? I'll try to get it to you by the party. Do you have a style/color you prefer?

Jackson: That too and anything you get is cool. But I was talking about how you mentioned I could just be chill about asking you to hang out?

Mark: Oh yeah sure. :)

Jackson: Awesome. Okay I'll stop bugging you now. :))

Mark: lol kay

Jackson: Wait that's where you were supposed to say that I wasn't bugging you. :'o

Mark: Oh sorry.

Jackson: And that was the part where you were to correct yourself by saying it. :'0

Mark: My bad.

Jackson: :'O

And somehow that's where their conversation ended. Or at least that's where Mark decided to stop responding. 

"Guys he said yes!" Jackson shot up from his seat on the couch..

But in doing so he also threw JB off his concentration as he was in the middle of trying to hit the billiard ball into the pocket for a crucial point.

"Gah!" JB stood up frustrated as he missed his shot. 

"Did he really??" Yugyeom smiled at JB's failure briefly before turning towards Jackson.

"Yeah! He said we could hang out more often too."

"I don't know why these things happen to you so easily." JB said with an irritable sigh.

"What do you mean easy? It wasn't easy!" Jackson denied.

"Most alphas who'd attempt to ask an omega who they've ran into only twice and on those two occasions being under impressively worrying circumstances to a friends birthday party would most likely be turned down." JB said with a poker face.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you must come to the conclusion it was mere luck."

"...Uhuh and I'm sure it was your undeniable wit and humble nature that did the trick." JB shook his head unimpressed.

"Just for that I'm not gonna introduce you to him." Jackson frowned.

"It's my birthday party. He'd probably introduce himself to me." JB snickered.

"Paws off." Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"Paws were never on." JB raised his free hand as the other was still holding the cue stick.

"You too buddy." Jackson then moved his glare onto the younger. 

"Me? He's older than me isn't he?" Yugyeom gave a puzzled face.

"I know you don't care about that. Plus he's older than all of us. So no butting in."

"He is??" JB looked at Jackson surprised.

"Yep. Born in 1993."

"Even more reason for you to be smart and heed your own warnings" JB let out a short laugh.

"My own...Wait a minute, I am a gentleman!" Jackson realized what he was saying, putting a hand over his chest.

"You may be a gentleman but you aren't exactly a gentle man." Yugyeom made a wordplay to which JB laughed at.

Jackson had to resist the urge to clobber the youngest as that'd only prove his point further. So he had to settle for mouthing curses at him.

"But in all seriousness Jackson...what are you trying to accomplish here? What's the goal for all this?" JB asked looking the other in the eye.

"...My goal is the same as it's always been." Jackson replied looking down then back up.

"I see...Well I'd wish you luck but it looks like you've plenty of it." JB said as he went to turn back to their game.

"I'm not lucky! Do you not see everything that's been happening to me recently??"

"But that's the thing hyung. Even with all those things you're still able to come out on top." Yugyeom stated also moving to take his turn.

Jackson then made a befuddled face at his friends words. Even if he still didn't think himself lucky there was a unveiled truth to what they were saying. That despite all the chaos that has been going on recently he still found himself able to be happy and share and receive kindness.

"If you were to count your troubles verses your blessings I bet your blessings would double your troubles." JB spoke as Yugyeom finished his turn.

"...You think so?" Jackson responded looking more hopeful.

"Yep. But of course if your careless those tables could very well turn." JB said as he was looking at the pool table deciding his next move.

"Isn't that just a round about way of saying smart choices lead to good things and dumb ones don't?" Yugyeom raised a brow.

"Way to take the poetry out of it Yugyeom." JB sighed.

Jackson's eye twitched at their exchange. Luck? Yeah cause he really struck gold with these characters. Not even bothering to respond he just flopped back down onto his couch. Tuning out their conversing as he looked at his phone that was still in his hand. He wasn't certain on what it was that got Mark to agree but whatever it was he was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I changed this chapter three times...but I'm glad I at least got it done. Hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**(*Author’s POV)**

Three days would pass and Saturday arrived with the and of Mark's heat. The day after he had the scheduled skin care event to attend. So an hour in a half before it started Mark found himself in his own assigned dressing room at his company building. Since he had already had his hair and make up done he was now waiting for BamBam to arrive with the clothes he was supposed to wear.

But when that expected sound of the dressing room door opening it wasn't his friend and coworker entering. It was his manager Mr. Cha. Straightening himself from his previous slumped position on his chair he turned around giving a silent bow to his hyung. This was a normal thing but it was much more stiff ever since he had posted on his Instagram about the situation with Jackson.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad I caught you alone." Mr. Cha said closing and locking the door behind him.

Mark didn't say anything but felt a lump form in his throat. Why did he want to speak to him alone and why did he have to lock the door? He wasn't sure but he was obliged to at least nod in response.

"It seems there has been a change in plans for you in this event today. The man who's in charge of the whole thing contacted me and said they'd like to interview you for their product." Mr. Cha said as he held a folded piece of paper.

"Eh? But I haven't used the product long enough to do such an interview." Mark gave a confused look. 

"I know that. They also understand that you're only there for advertisement but since your little stunt is still relevant so are you. They're a business like us after all. That why we've prepared your answers." Mr. Cha said handing over the paper.

Mark took it and revealed its contents skimming over the words.

"...Most of these are about Jackson. Aren't I supposed to be talking about their products?" Mark questioned as his brows furrowed.

"Oh you will. But we don't doubt they'll throw in a segment to get to know you and that's were they ask about your 'personal life'. A sneaky loophole to get the most eye catching headline for their place in the magazines." Mr. Cha crossed his arms.

"But that's-"

"Unfair? Well it's not like we won't have any benefits. You're getting paid to say a few sentences. That and your initial paycheck should thicken you skin a little, shouldn't it?"

"It's not about the money. It's the principle of the thing. I don't want people thinking I'm taking advantage of the drama and his fame for my own gain." Mark said standing up not liking what he was hearing.

"You should have thought about that before getting involved in the drama."

"I was only telling the truth!"

"You were answering to a nonsensical fan base who's statements were purely guess work. It was unnecessary and costly. So as one of our employees that represent out brand you will make up for it."

"...But it isn't me. Using someone's name like this isn't me. Isn't there another way I can make it up?" Mark said shaking his head.

"Well, I know this isn't easy for you Mark. And up till now you've been a diligent employee. So there is in fact a alternative. You can take up Mr. Hyun's offer." Mr. Cha's tone shifted as though he had just heard the magic words.

"...Mr. Hyun?...You mean...model for him?" Mark spoke slowly with wide eyes.

"Yes." Mr. Cha nodded.

"...Those are the only two options??" Mark asked dumbfounded.

"Well it's those two options or be fired. But we don't want that. You have proved yourself to be a stunning model and we want to continue honing your career as one. But you must understand that your actions reflect the company. And as a person apart of this company you're apart of our group. And when you call a person like Mr. Wang a friend it makes it look like we tolerate associating with such problematic people."

Mark went silent as he glared at the ground. In the back of his head was the memory of his heat induced texting between him and said alpha. He'd even agreed to go to a party with him. If his company ever got wind of this...who knows what'd they'd do. But even if he was slightly influenced as result of his heat to eagerly agree to the alpha's invitation his present self was still unyielding of his decision.

The ugly roots of his company's system was showing itself. These unfair mistreatments only contributed to his growing greed for defiance. He's been in this company for around six years. And during his time there he's endured many hardships but this one took the cake. And it made him mad. It made him mad because he knew there was no other choice. He was under contract for another year.

He knew somewhere in his mind he could fight back. He could point out all the wrongdoings done to him. But he also knew he had little evidence and firepower to take down a major modeling company like INSK. So unless he wants legal trouble...he knew he'd have listen to them. Them who said they'd care but in reality just control.

"...You...you planned this." Mark said bitterly.

"Planned this?? How could we have predicted your actions? This is just the repercussions. I know you must feel like the victim here but let me tell you...most every single celebrity has felt the way your feeling right now. And those A listers are the ones who toughed it out and grew immune. In the kind places of the world the squeaky wheel gets help and attention but here the squeaky wheel is replaced. You've got a pretty face Mark...but there's a lot of pretty faces out there the difference between you and them is that you overcame the challenges that made you want to quit. And that's why you're here in your own personal dressing room in one of South Korea's top modeling agencies and they're not." Mr. Cha gestured to their surroundings.

Mark again remained silent digesting his managers words with an angered conflict.

"...So what's your choice? You have to choose now because I need to give them an answer before you leave."

Wearing a dark scowl his lip tightly curled as he decidedly extend the paper to Mr. Cha. With an unsurprised look Mr. Cha took the paper back.

"Very well then. I'll be letting Mr. Hyun know of your approval. Take care of yourself then." Mr. Cha said as he made a quick a exit

But as he left Bambam was nearing and they passed each other before the younger entered the dressing room. Mark looked mildly surprised at seeing someone pop back into the room so soon but sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Hey Mark sorry I'm a little late but I forgot to grab the shoes-...What's the matter with you?" Bambam asked bringing in a hanger and bag which held the clothes and accessories he was going to use.

Mark jolted slightly at the others comment. Had his upset been so obviously written on his face?

"Nothing just...some more scolding from Mr. Cha." Mark sighed turning away.

"He didn't find out about the party did he?" Bambam questioned as he set the bag down and hung up the clothes on a rack that was next to the opposite wall.

Mark had told the younger about what had transpired that eventful day and made the other swear not to tell anybody about not just the party but also the fact he and Jackson had exchanged numbers.

"No, thank god. But...as repercussion for the post he's making me work for Hyun." Mark spat out hating just the thought of it.

"What?? Why?" Bambam looked at the older disbelievingly.

"Like I said. It's as repercussion."

"But that's- that's messed up. He knows you don't want to do that kind of modeling so how can he force you? Did he threaten to fire you or something??" Bambam questioned.

"Basically." Mark replied irritably.

"Geezus Mark...well...are you really gonna go through with it?"

It was painful for him to admit it. It was humiliating and disheartening for him to say. He considered himself to be a firm and strong omega. He considered himself to be a competent and independent person. So why is it that his answer to such a question coming from such a person was...

"...Yeah."

**\---**

And time would go by and the next day would come around. The unaware other half was speeding through his day as the clock wouldn't move fast enough. He had hoped for a open schedule on Sunday but that was a bold wish as he had to prepare for his upcoming comeback. Prerecorded shows and interviews and photo shoots done ahead of time were the thing keeping him busy even during the weekend.

It was already six o'clock when he finished his last appointment. The small space of time he had left him with the option to keep on the makeup and hair style that was done for the party. All he had left to do was dart back home to change into some different clothes then he could leave for the occasion.

"You know I realize your friends birthday party is today but you could have at least shook the directors hand." Mr. Lee said as he was driving Jackson back to his apartment.

"Huh? I shook his hand." Jackson looked up from his phone as he was texting said friend.

"No, that was the camera man." Mr. Lee informed.

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, luckily you bowed enough times to give thanks to the portraits along the wall." Mr. Lee sighed.

"Well yeah they were kind enough. Although I could have done with out the nosy questions." Jackson said disapprovingly.

"Unfortunately it's expected. I must say you handled it well though. Evading troublesome questions is a good skill to have."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice." Jackson chuckled.

"But that not understanding Korean bit is getting a little old don't you think?"

"That's wasn't a bit." Jackson denied.

"Yes it was. They were not hard to understand words."

"No it wasn't. I'd tell you what he said but I didn't understand it."

"It was the question if you and Mr. Tuan were close." Mr. Lee clarified curiously.

"...Oh that! Well I just didn't want to straight up say no, you know?" Jackson waved his hand dismissively.

"As kind as that may be it's more dangerous than not. You two have only met twice, saying you aren't close wouldn't be a lie." Mr. Lee pointed out.

"I know." Jackson simply replied looking back down at his phone.

"You keep saying you know but how come you never know better?"

"Well it's true I know but I decide to perhaps...go against knowing better." Jackson spoke truthfully.

"And that's why interviewers keep asking those nosy questions. It's because you give them material Jackson. Are you still bent on getting closer to Mr. Tuan?"

"Yes and that's why I'm practicing my avoiding troublesome questions skills."

"My goodness Jackson you're a twenty three year old man. Why are you deliberately making such reckless choices??" Mr. Lee questioned exasperated.

"Well it's not to give you a hard time rest assured of that, it's just-...that's the thing I am a twenty three year old man and well...I just don't feel like ending up being a lonely old man."

"Listen Jackson I hate to break it to you but you are a very handsome young man who shouldn't worry so much about dating a marriage just yet. And even an old Jackson probably stands a good chance at finding someone."

"Yeah well I'd prefer to have a lover when it doesn't take ten minutes just to get hard." Jackson snorted.

"...You're something else Jackson." Mr. Lee sighed seemingly defeated for the time being.

The rest of the ride went on in silence. And since the younger alpha was in such a hurry he just told Mr. Lee to just drop him off instead of taking the time to park. Of course his manager gave him a word of warning of not being too rowdy at the party; to which Jackson said a quick yes and moved away from the car.

Jogging to his apartment he checked the clock that read six-thirty-five. Cursing silently he unlocked his door and dashed off to his room to change. Luckily he already knew what he wanted to wear. He'd also called for a taxi the minute he finished changing. And after freshening up a bit he got the notification his ride was there. Gathering his wallet and keys he was out the door in a hurry. Had he been with any of his friends during his rushed departure he was sure he would have been made fun of.

Admittedly it was rather embarrassing how much he was looking forward to this evening but the thought of seeing Mark in person again made such thoughts dissipate. But underneath the anticipation lingered a nervousness. Something he never felt good about owning up to. Being a people person it put quite a dent in that title when he was so anxious about one.

He knew he said he wanted to get to know Mark but inside he knew he wouldn't mind if tonight lead to something further. Thus far him and Marks texting each other was leaning more towards like friends with his occasional compliment or disguised flirting. But he hasn't gotten any super noticeable indications of Mark sharing the same thoughts.

That was the major worry other than making a fool of himself somehow. Rejection. It was something he'd have to accept if it turned out his actions were in vain and Mark wasn't at all interested in him. Up till now he hasn't had to face such a scenario but this one had him fearing it the most. But fearing rejection was a very paralyzing thing he knew he had to overcome.

It was better to him that he tried and failed than never tried at all. So as the car neared and came to a stop at his destination Jackson took a deep breath inhaling what he imagined to be confidence. After paying his driver he walked up to the entrance and checked his phone to see that he was actually a few minutes early. Without a hitch he gained access into the club and was guided to the VIP room.

There inside were his closest friends who must've been the ones help decorate the place. After all this was a birthday party not a simple night out clubbing.

"Hey hey!" Jackson said making his presence known.

"Ah, Jackson hyung you're here." Yugyeom took notice of him as he was closest.

"That's right. Where's the birthday boy?" Jackson asked not seeing JB.

"Bathroom." Yugyeom pointed to a hall which led to their own private restrooms.

"Ah okay. Say the place looks nice. Who put up the streamers?" Jackson asked as he looked around the room.

"Me and Youngjae." Jinyoung spoke as he approached the two alphas. Jinyoung and Youngjae were betas. The older being Jinyoung who was an actor and Youngjae who was a singer.

"Yeah it's a shame you couldn't help hyung, JB had to help set up his own party." Youngjae added as he was sat at a nearby table.

"Hey I told you guys I had a schedule. I still have my hair done and makeup from it." Jackson said pointing to his hair.

"Really? You should have shaven again. Your shadow is poking out." Jinyoung pointed to the alphas face.

"Ah really?? Tsk." Jackson said as he felt his chin.

"Don't take it so seriously. There's nobody to impress here." Jinyoung crossed his arms.

"You didn't hear hyung?" Yugyeom spoke to Jinyoung.

"Hear what?" Jinyoung turned to the youngest.

"That Jack-" Yugyeom began but was stopped by Jackson who covered his mouth.

"What's this? Is there someone you're trying to impress??" Jinyoung raised a brow.

"Yeah he's got the hots for some omega model that's coming to the party." Youngjae ratted the alpha out having heard from Yugyeom and JB already.

"Really?? Who?" Jinyoung asked with wide eyes.

"Youngjae don't-" Jackson tried to say in a warning voice but his hand was taken away by the other alpha to answer the question.

"Mark Tuan." Yugyeom spoke.

Jackson relented and stepped away having been successfully told on.

"Mark Tu-...Oh wasn't that the same omega that was stuck in the elevator with you during your MV shooting?" Jinyoung questioned.

"...Yeah him." Jackson nodded.

"And he's coming to the party? How's that?"

"Jackson asked JB if he could invite him." Yugyeom answered.

"Really? How cute." Jinyoung cooed.

"Yeah real adorable but now that the truth is out there, can we maybe not be asses about it??" Jackson crossed his arms.

"Does he dance?" Yugyeom asked.

"Does he drink?" Youngjae also asked.

"Does he like you?" Jinyoung chimed in.

"Cut it out with the interrogation guys." Jackson flared at his friends.

"It's either you or him. Your choice." Jinyoung smirked.

Jackson opened his mouth to reply but spotted JB walking back into the room from his bathroom break.

"Jaebum! Hyung! Help! I'm being cornered!" Jackson waved to the eldest alpha.

"Hey you guys quit it. Guest are arriving." JB said as he was the first to spot a few of his friends from work arrive.

Jackson made a face at the three before leaving them to join JB in welcoming the oncoming people. And as minutes pass and after each new face came in Jackson's kept wondering when a more familiar one would finally make their appearance. The party was just starting as the DJ began playing music and the party lights were turned on. It was a full ten minutes later that he got his wish when a somewhat lost looking face finally showed up.

"Ah! Mark over here!" Jackson waved his hand high over the few heads around him.

Blinking several times Mark finally spotted the person who called out to him. Letting a small but relieved smile appear on his face they approached each other.

"Hey." Mark greeted the alpha.

"Hi! Wow you look great! As expected." Jackson complimented with a smile.

"You as well." Mark returned the gesture.

"Thank you. Are you thirsty? Or hungry? There's a bar right over there." Jackson offered as he slowly guided Mark inside and around.

"I'm good at the moment." Mark shook his head noticing someone approaching from behind Jackson.

"Well don't be shy if you want anything. I'd actually suggest-"

"Hey hyung!" A familiar voice interrupted. Both of them turned around to look at the other person.

"Ah Yugyeom." Jackson said wondering where this introduction could very well lead.

"Jinyoung wanted me to give you these. It's on him he said." Yugyeom said extending the undoubtedly alcoholic drinks to them.

"...Ah...send him my thanks." Jackson said sarcastically as he took both drinks from the younger.

"Sure thing. Oh hi my name is Kim Yugyeom. I'm Jacksons friend." Yugyeom bowed towards Mark.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mark Tuan." Mark bowed back unsure of the others age.

"Ah I'm younger than you. Born in 1997." Yugyeom informed.

"Oh okay aha." Mark nodded.

"Great now shouldn't you go and back to accompanying those two now Yugyeom?" Jackson spoke up.

"Well okay. I know this probably won't be the last time I'll or we'll be seeing you I'm sure hahah." Yugyeom smiled cheekily.

"Yah! Go!" Jackson said kicking the others leg as his hands were occupied.

Yugyeom just laughed again as he finally returned back to his friends.

"...Aha, sorry about that. My friends can be quite annoying." Jackson spoke sheepishly.

"No it's fine." Mark shook his head with a small grin.

"Um well here, might as well use up that guys investment." Jackson said handing Mark one of the drinks he was holding.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit." Jackson said as he scanned the room for a empty table. The only one was nearby the hall leading to the bathroom.

And once they did they set down their drinks and got comfortable in their seats next to each other. But it was noticeable that Jackson was searching for something to say. Looking at the omega his mind seemed to blank. Mark was secretly amused by the obvious search for conversation written on the alphas face. It was endearing really.

"No, I already said that. Um so are you a dancer?" Jackson mumbled that first part before he remembered all those questions his friends had asked him.

"I'm not very good at it but I do admire those who can." Mark answered leaning more on the table.

"Yeah? Cool, I should bust a move on the dance floor later haha." Jackson laughed.

Mark laughed with him agreeing with the idea.

"You should dance with me too though."

"But I already said I was wasn't good." Mark shook his head.

"No no I mean just casually. Nothing professional." Jackson assured.

"Oh okay."

"Really??" Jackson blurted as though he didn't expect him to agree so easily.

Mark nodded with a light chuckle.

"Great! I'll be redeeming those words on the next song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope the progression isn't too off but I guess I'm eager to move the story along. Sorry about that aha. Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And so the first chapter comes to a close. This is that celebrity/omegaverse au I've been itching to get done. So...yeah aha. I hope it's something you think I should continue as I have several things in mind for this story. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
